


Toeing the Line

by empress_moon



Series: The Avengers: Earth's Kinkiest Heroes! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Guilt, Kink, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_moon/pseuds/empress_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows that having a thing for feet is pretty tame compared to some of things he’s heard about, but the last thing he wants is to give Tony or Clint more ammunition. </p><p>And besides, it’s not like Steve is a creep about it. He’s not out trying to take pictures of women’s feet in shoe stores or watching weird foot porn. </p><p>So, he occasionally masturbates while thinking of his friend’s girlfriend’s feet.</p><p>Still though.</p><p>Not a creep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toeing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in a series I plan on writing focused on the Avengers and kink. The idea of Steve having a foot fetish has been rattling around in my mind for days and I was finally able to get it down. This is my first time publishing anything explicit, and I don't have much experience writing sex so, concrit is welcome.
> 
> ~5/17/16 UDPATE: I basically completely rewrote this after my boyfriend kindly pointed out how poorly structured it was. So here is version 2.0
> 
> ~6/7/16 UPDATE: I know I previously mentioned that there would be a second chapter involving Natasha, but I simply cannot get that plot to come together, so I am marking this as complete so I don't have to feel guilty for moving on to other stories. I may add it in later.

Steve was sat in the common room of the Avengers Tower. It was around 7 on a Friday night and the evening edition of the news was on. Behind him, the elevator dinged and deposited Tony and Pepper in resplendent black tie attire.

Steve turned his head and smiled at the couple. “Big plans for the evening?” He asked. 

Tony loosed himself from Pepper’s hold at his elbow and strode past Steve to the bar.

“Hi, Steve,” Pepper greeted, coming to a stop just beside the couch. “We are going out actually. Tony’s taking me to the Opera.” 

“I would be,” Tony scoffed from where he stood behind the bar, pouring scotch into short glass. “If someone would get her shoes on,” Tony drawled dramatically. Steve’s gaze swiveled to Pepper and the sky high heels she had dangling from one hand.

She laughed softly at Tony’s complaining and bent to place the obviously pricey shoes carefully on the floor. She lifted the long hem of her dress as she straightened to place her feet in the heels. 

Steve hitched in a breath, hot and shallow in his lungs. Distantly, he heard the couple discussing something, but all of Steve’s attention was locked on Pepper’s feet. 

Pepper’s perfectly manicured feet were sliding into a stunning pair of black patent leather Louboutins(he’d recognized the iconic red sole). He swallowed as he watched her pointed toes (her perky, round toes, painted a serene blue) slip into the shoe. He lamented the loss for only a few seconds when the digits reappeared at the tip of the shoe. 

Arousal, hot and heavy, settled in the pit of his stomach as he watched the delicate and smooth arch of Pepper’s foot retreat inside the leather and his eyes followed as she took a few steps forward to join Tony at the bar. 

Steve was thankful he was sitting down when he felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He doesn’t know which would be worse; either of them discovering his arousal, or just the source of it.

“Cap? Steve! Are you even listening to me?” Tony asked, gesturing with his scotch.

Steve felt the heat of his blush creep up his neck in embarrassment and just a little shame. Embarrassed that he was caught out ignoring Tony and the latter for ogling Pepper (her feet, at least) in front of her own boyfriend, his friend and teammate.

“Sorry, Tony. I must have spaced out for a moment…” Steve apologized, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck and hoping to disguise his blush from the other two. “You guys have a good night, alright? I think I’m going to turn in early actually.” Steve watched the couple head to the elevator and waited until the door closed with soft ding to let out the breath he was holding. 

Steve walked quickly, but stiffly, back to his rooms, his erection hampering his movement. Once on the other side of his bedroom door, Steve pressed his back to it. He clenched his hands at his sides to avoid gripping his erection. 

‘This is wrong,’ Steve thought, sliding his hand to the fly of his jeans. Unfastening his jeans as quickly as he could, Steve freed his erection and gripped it at the base. ‘So wrong,’ he repeated as the images of Pepper’s feet, both in and out of those amazing shoes, flitted through his mind. Steve tried to keep his strokes slow, wanted to enjoy it while it was still fresh in his mind. Those prim toes, the soft arch of her foot…. Steve bit his fist and groaned as he imagined his cock cradled in the arch of that foot. He imagined thrusting against it, the slick glide of his cock up its length, wishing for the real thing. Steve groaned again as he pulsed precum down his length, he caught it in his palm as he quickened his strokes. 

‘So, so wrong,’ he lamented as he reached down to roll his balls in the palm of his hand. He felt them draw up tight as he pictured those toes flexing along the length of his dick, nudging the head, teasing. 

“Oh God,” Steve blasphemed, flexing his grip on his cock, speeding up his strokes. He felt his climax right on the other side; it was burning in his gut, ready to consume him. “Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God,” he chanted. In his mind’s eye, those delicate toes rubbed wetly over the head of his cock, over and over and over again. Steve pictured the contrast of the smooth pale skin against the flushed red of his dick, those blue painted toes flexing over the head.

“….Shit!” Steve bit out, as he started to cum. Pictured spurting up between those round and plump toes, interrupting the peaceful blue of that manicure with his release. He panted and stroked himself through his climax, his heart thumping in his chest wildly. He dropped his head back against the door and released his grip on his softening cock. 

‘So, very wrong,’ Steve thought as he wiped his hands on his already soiled shirt, kicking off the door and going to clean up. Stripping his clothes on the way to the bathroom, he requests JARVIS starts the shower.

He knows that having a thing for feet is pretty tame compared to some of things he’s heard about, but Steve is still a private person and the last thing he wants is to give Tony or Clint more ammunition. 

He stood in the shower stall, feeling the sheen of sweat sluice off his skin. 

‘Besides,’ Steve thinks to himself, ‘it’s not like I’m some creep or anything...’ He’s not out trying to take pictures of women’s feet in shoes stores or watching weird foot porn. 

…

So, he occasionally masturbates while thinking of his friend’s girlfriend’s feet. 

Still though.

Not a creep.

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper's shoes:  
> http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/hot-wave.html
> 
> Pepper's nail polish:  
> http://www.essie.com/Colors/blues/avenue-maintain.aspx


End file.
